DESCRIPTION: This project proposed to demonstrate the feasibility of developing a mediating variables survey and survey-generated report. The survey will focus on eleven mediators targeted by at least seven research-based prevention programs. These are: normative beliefs, commitment, ideals/behavior incongruence, bonding to school, beliefs about consequences, self-esteem, decision-making skills, skills for resisting peer pressure, social skills, stress and anger management skills, and parental monitoring. Previously developed measures will be adapted to create the survey during Phase I. Two versions of the survey will be adapted, using three and four answer response formats. To test the psychometric properties of each format, 1,400 students in grades six through twelve will be randomized to complete one of the forms. These data will be used to establish preliminary grade and normative properties of scales. A manual will be prepared to guide school teachers in the administration and post-administration processing of the survey. Multiple formats for presenting graphic, numeric, and narrative information will be developed and tested. Teachers and school administrators will evaluate the report for its potential to provide useful information. A survey firm will be identified to assist with Phase II research tasks. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE